Stay out of trouble
by ReaganBaby
Summary: Cragen has a few secrets that he hasnt told anyone. one of these secrets is a girl called Bailey. How does Bailey relate to both Cragen and Olivia?
1. Chapter 1

**Details**

**Name: Bayley**

**Age: 26**

**Mother: Deceased**

**Father: Donald Cragan**

**Set season 13. No Simon Marsden. Olivia still hasn't found who her father.**

**Facts:**

**Studying to be a police after graduating in computer science.**

**Has known since she was 16 that she was adopted.**

**Just found out whom her birth mother is.**


	2. the real chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_1-6_

Fin scrabbled down the message on a piece of paper.

_I got in. Bayley_

He placed it down on Cragan's desk just as Cragan walked in.

"Fin"

"I was just leaving you a message. Your daughter Bayley called"

"How do you Bayley?"

"She lives with my son Ken and a few friends. I've meeting her, cool kid you've got there Cap!"

"Message"

"On the desk"

"When Olivia gets back have her come in"

Cragan sat down at his desk as Fin walked out and closed the door. Cragan looked at the message and decided to ring his daughter.

"Hello" a little voice said

"Who is this?"

"My name's Eli"

"Is Bayley there?"

"Yes. Can i say who it is?"

"Her dad"

He waited and heard the boy said "Auntie Bayley its your daddy on the phone", then he heard "Eli go watch TV".

"Daddy"

"Bayley, who's Eli?"

"My best friend's little brother"

"So"

"I got in. Start in two months"

"So we celebrate"

"Tonight. Liz is coming over for dinner"

"Your mother is coming to dinner wow. What time?"

"6pm. Roast. I have to get Eli to bed by 7pm at the latest."

"Sure. See you then."

"Bye Daddy"

"Bye Angel".


	3. Chapter 3

**C2**

Cragan looked at the envelope with a familiar handwritten address of his old house on it. The new owners had found it in his old office in a draw. The letter wasn't from his wife but a woman that he had a short relationship with in the late 60s when he was a military man.

He had read it twice before sending his DNA to see if what the letter was stating was true, a paternity test. He had also just got the results.

_Paternity test results_

_99.9% that one Olivia Donna Serena Benson is your daughter._

He had a daughter. A daughter that he had worked with for 13 years. He knew there was something that he had to do which is why he had asked Fin to send Olivia in when she got back.

Sure enough it only took 5 minutes after getting off the phone from Bailey for Olivia to knock on his door.

"Cap, Fin said you wanted to see me." Olivia said walking in.

"Close the door and sit down"

Olivia closed the door and sat in the seat across from Don. Don was getting nervous, but it needed to be done.

"I received something in the mail about a month ago. The family that is living in my old house found a letter that was sent to me in the early 70s by a woman I had a relationship with. I think you may recognise the hand writing."

Don passed the letter over to Olivia who looked straight at the letter and gasped when she was the handwriting.

"Mom"

She looked at the letter turned it over and opened it after looking at Don who nodded towards her.

_Dear Don,_

_I'm sorry for the way I ended things._

_I saw you with another woman about 6 months after i ended things around the same time as you joined the police force._

_My brother gave me your address._

_I should have told you and I'm sorry but on September 1st 1968 I gave birth to a Baby girl. Our baby girl. I named her Olivia Donna Serena Benson. She was/is perfect light brown hair, brown eyes. 5lbs 9oz born at 4.20am at St Vincent's._

_My brother James has helped me out over the last 4 years. He or Sandy take care of Olivia when I'm at school. I'm doing a PhD in English Literature._

_Thanks for giving me our Beautiful daughter._

_Serena Benson._

"Your?"

"When I got the letter I don't think I believed it. I'd been married for 3 years, I never told Marg. I put it away. When the new owner sent it to me, I got a paternity test done." Don said passing the results of the paternity test over.

_Paternity test results_

_99.9% that one Olivia Donna Serena Benson is your daughter._

"So i finally have a daddy" Olivia said wiping tears away.

"And I have my oldest child back"

"What?"

"You are my oldest child"

"You have more kids? Why didn't i know?"

"I have a daughter. Little younger than Maureen Stabler."

"I have a sister"

"I adopted her. My partner has two grown sons from her previous marriage."

"SO you got 4 kids that call you dad"

"No just 2 hopefully. James and Henry call me Donnie"

"Yep two."

"So who knows about her?"

"You, Fin, Chief of Detectives and Judge Donnelly."

"Fin?"

"His son lives with Bailey and a few others. I only just found out."

Don opened his desk draw and pulled out a photo of Bailey. He handed it over to Olivia. The photo was taken at Bailey's graduation, Bailey and him standing together taken by Liz his partner.

"She's beautiful. Graduation?"

"Computer Science from NYU. My computer genius, she's a tough nut. She broke her forearm as a kid playing football with her cousin & uncles."

"How?'

"Coat hanger tackle. She broke her forearm and gave her uncle a broken nose and concussion."

"Ouch."

Don looked at her then at the clock. 5pm. Shit what time did Bailey say was dinner. That's right 6pm, an hour to get from Manhattan to Queens.

"Once you have finished this Case. Go home have some sleep. Then take the day off."


	4. Chapter 4

**C3**

Before she left Olivia walked over to hug Don. Don looked at the photo of his Bailey and then a photo he had of Olivia. He noticed a whole lot of similar characteristics between both girls, in a way that they would have been mother and daughter, so his daughter and granddaughter were the same person. He thought about it and decided that he needed to get a DNA sample from Bailey to have it tested against Olivia's. Either way he loved them both the same, although Bailey would always be his little girl.

The time he left the squad room he was relaxed and heading towards Bailey's house.

_Bailey's House_

Bailey had just put the chicken into roast. Ken, his partner, Ali and Eli were sitting on the ground playing with the lego blocks while Bailey sorted out dinner. The only people not at home were Bailey's friend Jackie who was bunking with them and Maureen who was at work. Maureen worked with Bailey's mother aka Judge Donnelly.

Bailey went up to her room to get dressed. She opened the wardrobe and flicked her eyes across the clothes on what to wear. Only thing that she didn't put on was some shoes, she just chucked on her slip ons. Only took her fifteen minutes to get changed before she walked back down the stairs and hearing the door bell ringing.

Eli shot up into the standing position and headed towards the door. Bailey stopped him for a second "What do you need to stay?"

"i need to ask who it is!" Eli replied, Bailey nodded as she watched the little man make his way to the front door.

"Who is it?" Eli asked.

"Captain Cragen" the voice called from the other side of the door.

Bailey nodded. Eli walked over to the door and opened the door slowly under the watchful eye of Bailey. When the door opened

Bailey looked at her father, he looked relaxed. "Hey Daddy" She said as Eli grabbed Bailey's hand.

Bailey lent down to Eli's level and talked with him "it's okay. Eli this is my dad, he's a policeman like your daddy was." Bailey picked up Eli and put him on her hip while welcoming her father in.

Ken & his partner sat on the sofa while Ali finished off her side of the building. Bailey put Eli down and stood next to her father.

"Ken, Jake this is my father Don"  
Ken smiled and spoke "Captain, Bai you know my dad works for your dad. Sir this is my partner Jacob."  
"Nice to meet you Jacob. Ken"

"Daddy, Bob the builder on the floor is Ali" Bailey stated.  
"Seriously Bailey is that the best you could come up with. Captain Cragen, Ali Benson at your services" Ali stood up to introduced herself.

"Any relation to Serena Benson?" Don asked  
"She was my aunt. How did you know her?"  
"From a long time ago. Back in 1967"  
"Nice".

The house phone rang, Ali went to answer it and took it to another room as it was for her. Don sat down and Eli sat next to him. Bailey went to check on the dinner


	5. Chapter 5

**C4**

After checking the food she decided that she needed to ring her 'mother', so she pulled out her mobile phone and dialled the number.

"Bailey what's wrong?"

"Nothing just wondering where you guys were?"

"Maureen and i made a little pit stop. Set the table for three more mouths"

"Why?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" Liz said before hanging up the phone.

Bailey walked back into the lounge and looked at her father who was watching the news with Eli now sitting on his lap. Bailey smirked at the scene infront of her.

Bailey noticed the story on the tv, it was about a new set of marines returning from duty. She thought no hoped that her partner was one of those men returning from service. She needed him home; it had been a rough 6 months. She had miscarriage 2 months ago; it was a wanted pregnancy even when it was unexpected. Her marine had been home on a visit when she had first got pregnant but he was away in Iraq when she suffered the miscarriage at 4 months. Only people that knew about the miscarriage where her house mates, parents, Mr & Mrs Stabler and her partner.

"Bailey how was your mother?" Don said looking her

"Coming. I have to set three extra seats; I have a feeling that Jack is one of those Men returning home"

"oh my god it will be so good to see my son if he is!"

"you talked to Liv today about that letter you got?" Bailey asked sitting down.

"Yeah. I got the results too."

"so did she confess about having kids?"

"Nope."

"When... you know... i had a DNA blood test done. I got the results back this morning."

"And?"

"99.99% that _Olivia Donna Serena Benson _is my mother. Mine and Jack's mother"

"And Olivia's 99.98% my daughter"

"So technically i'm your granddaughter. Nice"

"We'll keep those links secret!" Don said smirking.

It 15 minutes later when they heard the key in the door. In walked both Maureen and Liz 'mother', Bailey noticed some uniforms in the background and got up. She walked over to the door, there holding on to two of his mates was her little brother.

Bailey engulfed her little brother in a hug saying "What the hell did you do jack?"

"i got shot in my ankle."

"MSgt Jackson Oliver Cragen what the hell did you do to yourself?" Don said looking at his son with Eli clinging on.

"Got injuried sir".

"Idoit got shot in his ankle by a kid" A voice from behind called. A voice that Bailey recognised so well.

"Lincoln" Bailey jumped at him.

Lincoln took both of Bailey's cheeks in his hands and engulfed her in a passionate kiss. Neither of them noticed anyone until Lincoln felt two little hands tugging on his trouser pants.

"Inc" Eli's little voice whispered.

"Eli my little man." Lincoln said high fiving the toddler.

"Well if it isn't MSgt Dominic Pruitt. It's good to see that you are still alive" Don said looking at the familiar face.

"Sir, these two have been protecting my back. Didnt mean to interrupt an family do"

"It's okay. We are just celebrating"

"What may i ask?"

"I got into the police academy" Bailey said smiling.

_Dinner_

Eli turned to Bailey and said "Can i say grace?"

"Ofcourse little man"

Everyone linked hands just to amused the child in the room.

"Thank you for this food, god. Look after mommy and daddy when we cant be with them. Family that isn't with us today. Thank you god for bringing inc and the others back safely. Amen"

"Amen" everyone said

Dinner was a quiet affair. Liz and Don were talking; Jack was talking to Maureen and stroking the back of her hand. Ken & Jake were talking to Dom about marine life and were getting on well. Ali was talking with Bailey, Lincoln and Eli. Bailey noticed that Eli was falling asleep and excused them from the table.

"Eli say night" Bailey said taking him in her arms.

"Night everyone. Night momo"

"Night little man" Maureen said looking at her little brother.

Bailey took Eli to the room that he was sleeping in while he was there. She changed him into his PJs and put him into bed.  
"Auntie bai can we ring mommy & Daddy and say good night"  
"We can little man" Bailey said dialling the number on her mobile and waiting for it to be answered.

Brr..

"Hello" a tired voice came

"Uncle El it's Bailey"

"What can i do for you?"

"A little someone wants to say goodnight to you and Auntie Kathy"

"Kathy cant talk she got worse after you left today. I want to talk to mo if she's home too"

"Sure i'll pass you Eli and go get her" Bailey said handing Eli the phone.

"Daddy" Eli said down the phone as Bailey went back to the living room to get her best friend.

"Mo"

Maureen looked at her best friend, Bailey's face had a twinge of sadness and Maureen knew.  
"Uncle El wants to talk to you after he's said good night to Eli"  
Maureen stood up and walked over to her best friend who took her in her arms and they walked back to the room.

Don caught the sight of a tear rolling down his daughter's face before she left the room. He got the feeling something bad was going to happen during the night. He looked at his partner whom he could tell was sensing the same thing. Jack looked at his father and knew that this happy night was not longer going to be happy. That his Maureen, yes his Maureen would need him on so many levels to night.

Don looked at Dom and asked him "Sgt Pruitt do you have anywhere to stay tonight?"  
"No Sir"  
"You can come stay with Liz and i for a few nights. We'll go in a few minutes, Sorry to leave you with the mess Ken"

"It's okay." Ken said as he and Jake cleared the table.


	6. Saying Goodbye Part 1

_Saying goodbye_

After getting off the phone, both Bailey and Mo stayed with Eli until he was asleep.

It was about 9pm by the time Bailey had noticed that both Eli & Mo were asleep. She got up & walked back into the living room.

Jackson, Lincoln & the others were sitting in the living room playing the xbox.  
Ken noticed Bailey first "Hey"  
"hey when did mom and dad go?"  
"Little after dinner. Dom is staying with them and to call in the morning"  
"Thanks" Bailey said as the boys paused the game and muted the tv.

"How bad?" Ali turned to her best friend.  
"Uncle El said the doctors don't think she'll last the night. I'm just glad Aunty Kathy and i went over her will last week."  
"How soon are you going to see Olivia after Kathy dies?"  
"Maybe the afternoon after. Jack, Mo will need you. We need to stick together."

Everyone nodded. Bailey knew that Ken would ring his father.  
"If you ring Fin. No one else can know. Kathy wants me to be the one to tell Olivia"  
"Sure."

"I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning" Bailey said getting up and going to bed.

Around 3am Bailey woke up to the house phone ringing. She had gotten up after 1am after not being able to sleep and ended up falling asleep on the sofa.

"Hello"  
"Bailey"  
"Uncle El"  
"she's gone. 2.30am this morning"  
"I wont tell them now. I'll call around in the morning. Just look after yourself get some sleep."  
"Thank you. Get some more sleep. Bye"  
"Bye".

Bailey hung up and looked over her shoulder to see Ken standing there.  
"She's gone" Ken stated  
"Yeah call Fin".

Ken took the phone from Bailey's hand, and started to dial his fathers home number.  
A tired female voice answered the phone.  
"Hello"  
"Is Dad in?"  
"Yeah"  
There was a pause and then the voice said "Baby its Ken"  
"Ken What's wrong?"  
"Its.."  
"Son"  
"Kathy Stabler died about half an hour ago."  
"How do you know?"  
"Dad i live with Maureen. Elliot just called to inform us."  
"How?"  
"AML. Acute Myeloid Leukaemia."  
"Oh my god"  
"Bailey has stood me that Olivia cant find out from anyone but her. I'll let you get some more sleep"  
"Night son"  
"Night Dad".


	7. Saying Goodbye Part 2

Bailey didn't go back to sleep instead she grabbed her mobile and sent a text to her father. Not knowing if he would answer it or not.

_Dad, Kathy Stabler died Mercy Hospital 2:30am. Don't tell Olivia that is my job. I'll come to the house this afternoon. Fin knows. I love you. Bailey_

Ken had gone back to sleep, leaving Bailey sitting on the sofa just thinking about how she was going to break the news to the stabler children. She knew she had to ring Bernie and Kathy's family.

Bailey didn't even realise that she had fallen asleep until small hands patted her nose and face. The best way to wake up even on a bad morning. Bailey thought that it was better for everyone to have breakfast before she broke the news. It was the one piece of news that she wasn't really looking forward to giving.

"Hey lil man"  
"Why you here?"  
"The phone rang this morning. Would you like breakfast?"  
"Captain?"  
"Sure. Would you like a hot chocolate too?"  
"You too!" he nodded  
"I'll have a coffee instead!"

Bailey walked into the kitchen and got started on breakfast, making a jug of hot chocolate & a pot of coffee. Eli was sitting at the kitchen bench after climbing on with a little bit of difficulty.

Everyone was up and in the kitchen about 5 minutes after Bailey had gotten the breakfast sorted. Once everyone was feed, Ken looked at Bailey & nodded.

"I need to say something" as she headed to the sofa.

Eli sat in Baileys lap and noticed a tear falling down her face.  
"Why are you crying?"  
"Mo, Eli. Your mom died at 2:30am this morning. I'm sorry!"  
"Mommy with the angels"  
"Yeah baby. Also with the baby, my nana and grandmother."

Eli had worked out that Bailey had been pregnant before anyone else.

Eli rest his head against bailey's shoulder, Jack had Mo in his arms, Ken, Jake & Ali comforting each other. Lincoln ruffled Eli's hair with his arm around Bailey's shoulder.

The rest of the morning was a blur for Bailey. Everyone had taken the day off to help around the house and help to make the phone calls to inform Kathy and Elliot's family of Kathy's passing. Over the course of the day the Stabler children had arrived, Lincoln had taken Eli out to get some pizza to feed the household and Dom had turned up after Don had informed him of the sad news at breakfast.

Around 2pm, Bailey rang into the 1-6 to see if Olivia had been called in.

**1-6 precinct**

Captain Cragen sat at his desk ordering flowers to send to Elliot and the family when the phone rang.  
"Cragen"  
"Daddy"  
"Bailey what can i do you for?" he replied noticing Olivia's head pop up at hearing Bailey's name.  
"Is Olivia in?"  
"Yes i called her in for this new case."  
"I'll be in within the next hour."  
"Okay i'll try to keep her in the house."  
"Bye Daddy".


	8. Telling Olivia

**Bailey crib**

After making the phone call, Bailey went and got ready to go out. Dom had overheard the conversation and had already got his jacket on. Ken took over from caring for everyone while she was out.

"I'm coming with you" Dom announced.  
"Okay but you're driving. Don't think I can drive." Bailey said passing him the keys to her 1969 Mustang GT.  
"Wow when did you get this? You didn't have it the last time I was in town?"  
"Dad and mom gave me some money after I graduated, I brought her. I've always wanted one, muscle car. I know she's a guy's car but you know."

They got into the car and headed down to the precinct in Manhattan, so that Olivia could know the news. A piece of news that was going to be hard to tell her just as it had been to tell the kids. Bailey was quiet the whole ride there, Dom parked the car in a parking building down the street and they walked back to the precinct.

The desk sgt at the lobby asked where they were heading, Bailey said "SVU. Captain Cragen"  
"Names? I need to take it down for the record"  
"Dominic Pruitt & Bailey Cragen!" Bailey said before noticing the sgt's shocked face.  
"Donnie's little Bailey. Wow you have grown up, last time i saw you was Margie's funeral. Sgt Kerry Haden. Go on up!" He replied passing them their visitors pass.

On the way up the lift Dom turned to Bailey and said "You ready!" Bailey just shrugged.  
The doors opened and they walked in to the squad room.  
"Can i help you?" the person at the desk asked  
"Is Detective Benson in?"  
"Not at the moment. Sorry"  
"How about Captain Cragen?"  
"Sure on second!" the person got up and knocked on the Captain's door.

Bailey & Dom didn't hear what was being said just the officer walking back and Bailey's father standing next to them.  
"What happened to keeping Olivia staying put?"  
"She did stay put, she's up in the cribs with her partner Nick getting some sleep"  
"Dom and i will wait in your office while you go get her Daddy!" Bailey said as she noticed Fin and his partner walk by.  
Fin nodded towards Bailey as she headed towards the office and Bailey nodded back.

_Fin's desk_

"Cap has a kid?" Amanda Asked Fin.  
"Two. Twins. Bailey who was the girl & Jackson who's a marine."  
"Who knows? Why didn't he say?"  
"Me, Ken, You, think Olivia may know, Judge Donnelly think that's it!"  
"Why?"  
"Cap is a secret man. Olivia and the rest of the squad didn't know about Ken until i was in the job for 2 years."

They saw Olivia walk back down the stairs and heading into the captains office with the captain beside her all the way.

_Cragen's office_

Bailey sat in the chair while Dom took the sofa.  
The door closed and Bailey looked over to the door.  
"Olivia this is Bailey. And you may recognise the man on the sofa."  
"Sgt Pruitt"  
"detective Benson. Sir could you?" Dom said to cragen.

Don left and closed the door as Olivia sat down, Bailey's hands started to sweat and Dom stood up behind her with his hands softly rubbing her shoulders.  
"I know Daddy told you about me yesterday."  
"So why are you here? You look like you have been crying and you look stressed"  
"I know your former partner quite well. Maureen and i live together with a few friends, over the past 7 months i have been taking care of Eli."  
"Why?" Olivia asked  
"2am this morning Elliot rang me from the hospital. Kathy died of cancer; she thought that it should be me that told you. She knew Uncle El wouldn't be able to step in here without shutting down." Bailey said watching tears flow down Olivia's face.  
"Why don't you ladies take the sofa to talk and i'll go out and talk with Don and Fin" Dom said kissing Bailey on cheek and rubbed Olivia's shoulder as he walked out.  
Bailey ushered Olivia to the sofa behind the table where she took the older woman in her arms to comfort her.


	9. Chapter 9

_Squad room_

Fin took a phone call while Dom talked to Don and the others.  
"So you are?" Amanda asked.  
"Master Sgt Dominic Pruitt, ma'am"  
"You know Olivia?"  
"Yeah, Don & Bailey too."  
"A case?"  
"A friend/ junior officer was killed and they thought i was a suspect. In fact i was just protecting her after what happened overseas. I've known Bailey for a few years, i serve with her brother or at least until a week ago."  
"Captain you got two kids?" Nick said as he joined the group with Munch.  
"3 actually and 2 stepsons" Don said  
"Wow you have been keeping that quiet!"

Don looked back at his office to see his girls cuddled on the sofa.  
Fin had rejoined them, Don took that opportunity to brake the bad news.  
"Okay. I have a bit of bad news, Kathy Stabler passed away early this morning after a long battle with cancer. That's why Bailey is in talking with Olivia, Kathy wanted Bailey to be the one to tell her."  
"I know Ken woke me and my girl up this morning at 3am to tell us. Then told me to keep it quiet until Bailey dropped in to tell Olivia which seems to be now"

Just then the door of the office opened, Don noticed his girls with their arms around each other walking over to them.  
Within second they reached everyone else, Bailey's phone rang with the ring tone "bad boys bad boys" which told her it was Jackson.  
"Little Bro"  
"When are you back?"  
"An hour why?"  
"Maureen locked herself in the bathroom awhile ago and we can't get her out"  
"Tell Lincoln I will forgive him if he has to damage the bathroom door!" the second she said that all eyes were on her.  
"Okay and Katie said can you pick up some plain ice cream on the way home."  
"Sure later!" Bailey hung up.

The others were still looking at her.  
"Who's Lincoln?"  
"Lincoln Langan or should i say Master Sgt Langan is one of best mates and Bailey's Fiancée" Dom replied for Bailey.  
"He's your what?" Don turned to face his youngest daughter.  
"Daddy he asked me before his last deployment. I thought I told you, mom knows"  
"Why does he have to damage the bathroom door?"  
"Maureen locked herself in and as Jack is injured, Lincoln is the next strongest man in the house. I can't see Rich or Eli doing anything to the door"  
"Okay!"

Bailey sat down in Fin's seat while Olivia took her own, Nick commented on how Bailey looked at the desk.  
"Just not for a few years" Bailey replied.  
"How's that?"  
"Whatever ya name is?! I'll likely be after my few years on the beat! Just not SVU, Sorry daddy!"  
"None taken sweetheart. That is Nick Amaro & Fin's partner is Amanda Rollins."  
"Another Cragen is the NYPD!" Munch finally spoke up.  
"Of course Uncle John. I got accepted for the next intake!"  
"Still got those pins in your forearm?"  
"Yep. With me for life. Just like my tattoos!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Four Days later**

_The Funeral_

Bailey got dressed at the Stabler House helping Eli get dressed in his mini suit and combing his hair.

Heading to the master bedroom, Bailey knocked on the door.  
"Come in"  
Bailey opened the door and walked in.  
"Everyone is ready. The boys are getting into their dress uniforms. The cars will be here soon. Dad has picked up Bernie and will meet us at the church."

Bailey smiled and followed Elliot out of the room and into the main room where Lincoln, Rich & Jackson in their uniforms, Maureen standing next to her sisters and Eli. Dom had gone to pick up Olivia to take her.

45 minutes later, the service was moving through it and most of the readings went smoothly apart from Bailey's which she total forgot what she was going to say. She apologised and talked about how Kathy had helped & loved her. She even revealed to everyone about her miscarriage and how Kathy had help her threw it. How she had been a mother to her before her father had gotten together with Liz.

It was a short funeral for a Catholic funeral mainly because it is what Kathy had requested. Bailey stayed with the family as did the boys. Bailey could feel Olivia's eyes on both her and Jackson, bailey realised that Olivia had worked out who Bailey & Jackson were. She could also feel her father's eyes on both her and Olivia.

The gathering was held in the church's hall after the service. The boys stand next to Elliot while Bailey looked after Eli.


	11. Olivia meets Eli

After mingling for sometime Eli ran up to Bailey dancing around.  
"Bai" the little voice came.  
"whats up little man?"  
"I need to pee pee!"  
"Come on then!" Bailey said picking him and the nappy bag up and swiftly making their way to the closest toilet without caring who was behind them.

In the bathroom, Bailey stripped off Eli's trousers and let him do the rest in the toilet stall. While Eli was going pee pee the bathroom door opened and in walked Olivia.  
"hey Bailey"  
"Olivia"

Bailey watched Olivia clean her suit up as she had split something on it.  
"I worked out how you are really related to me!"  
"So you finally clicked ha?"  
"You've known for while then"  
"since i was 16 I knew we were adopted. I only found out that you were 6 months ago when i had the miscarriage. I got my blood tested. How did you work it out?"  
"Jackson looks quite like your biological father! Funny that Don adopted you!"  
They both then heard a sobbing sound coming from the stall. Bailey got down on her knees and faced Eli who had tears down his innocent face.  
"Little Man what's wrong?"  
"I had a boo boo!" he replied as Bailey noticed that his boxers were wet.  
"Oh baby that's okay! It happens why don't you put on some special pants!" Bailey reached for the pull-ups pants and a plastic bag for the wet boxers.  
Bailey switched them over with Eli and got everything sorted as Olivia watched on.

Bailey picked up Eli and turned to Olivia saying "Eli this is Olivia she used to work with your daddy!"  
"Eli i helped deliver you when you were born. You've grown so much since i last saw you."  
Bailey could see Eli's face change to a small smile and he started to reach out to Olivia, Olivia excepted him into her arms.  
"Hi Via"  
"Hi Eli, you're the only one that can call me that ok"  
"Okay! Not even daddy!"  
"Not even you're daddy!"  
"YAY!"  
Bailey, Olivia and Eli walked out of the bathroom just as someone was taking photos. After the photo was taken Bailey noticed who had taken it, sure enough it was her father with her mom's phone.


	12. Chapter 12

All stories are on hold while im away on holiday. Back june


End file.
